Rockford War
The Rockford War was a three-way turf war between the German Mafia Family, Rockford Mexican Gang, and the Rockford Cuban Gang. The Germans moved to Paleto Bay following months of violent battles for supremacy in Los Angeles itself, but when they re-visited the city, they were attacked by new Cuban and Mexican gangs in the city. The result was a bloody gang war that left many gangsters dead or in the hospital. Background Earlier in 2013, the German Mafia Family father-and-son partnership of Mark Mendelhaus and his son Jacob moved to Paleto Bay to new apartments that were across the street from each other. They cited the distances between their city apartments in Los Angeles and vicious turf warfare in the city as their reasons for the move, and they operated in Blaine County and Paleto Bay for months. In the meanwhile, new gangs arrived in Los Angeles, with two of them being a Mexican gang under N-Vox and a Cuban gang under V-Cuba. The two gangs had a following of around two-three people each in addition to the leader, giving them an edge over the outnumbered GMF. Later in 2013, the GMF returned to Los Angeles after leaving Paleto following a police manhunt, and they arrived at night. They witnessed a Buzzard attack helicopter piloted by a Mexican attack police helicopters, and the Buzzard landed on a roof in Rockford Hills where Jacob was standing on, observing the flight. Jacob intended to steal the helicopter and shot at the pilot with an Assault Shotgun, but the blasts destroyed the helicopter, blowing Jacob and the pilot up. Jacob was hospitalized, and a war began between him and the Mexicans and Cubans. War The conflict began when N-Vox gained his revenge by sending his professional dark-clad assassin Eight-Vault to assassinate Mark, who was also in Rockford with his son. When Mark was hospitalized, Jacob and Mark teamed up to fight the Mexicans. In a series of back-and-forth hit attempts that left the two sides in hospitals due to exchanges of fire, the war escalated. In one case, Jacob and Eight-Vault engaged in a sniper battle as Eight-Vault took cover behind bushes on the edge of an office building's pedestal, while Jacob hid behind the turning of a stone wall on the other side of the street. Both were wounded many times. In another case, Jacob headed to an Ammu-Nation and shot two Mexican gangsters as they were pulling out of the lot in their car, riddling them with bullets from his Special Carbine. Eventually, the Cuban gang became a threat as well. They warred with the GMF and Mexicans, causing the LAPD to intervene in the conflict to stop the shootouts. In a four-way fight, many people died and Jacob was able to kill many gangsters as they fled from police on the top of a parking garage. Jacob was wounded after killing four Mexican gangsters, and recovered soon after. Mark and Jacob soon took up positions at the descending staircase into the subway, and they killed a Mexican sent to kill them. They proceeded to leave the subway after killing the assassin and they then killed many gangsters around a building in a drive-by route that formed a square around the building. After killing all of the gangsters that had previously injured them, the GMF left in their car, leaving the Mexicans and Cubans to kill each other in battle. Category:Gang wars Category:Mob wars